


A Siren's Beckoning

by SunDaeDreamz



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Demon Bae, IDK where this is going right now, M/M, Siren Dae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunDaeDreamz/pseuds/SunDaeDreamz
Summary: If Daesung was more aware of the passage of time he would have realized sooner that something was off.





	

        Daesung sat on the lower edge of a large outcropping of rocks near the shoreline. It was the best vantage point to soak in the sun’s rays and look out to see whom he might lure into the sea with his beautiful voice. Dipping the end of his tail into the water below, he raised his head a bit as he started to sing. He made a glorious sight to see, the sun glistening on the water droplets upon his upper body, while making the scales of his lower body reflect brightly. His hair hung in braids and twisted down his back, entwined with bits of shell and random sparkly things he would find on the ocean floor. As his voice floated across the water, Daesung saw someone making their way along the beach. As the merman watched the other walk he realized that it was _him_ , the one he has never been able to persuade to come to him, the only one he has never been able to coax into the sea. Irked, Dae flicked his tail making the water splash as he strengthed the power flowing into his siren’s call, trying his hardest to coax the other to come to him. The lilting melody made its way across the waves to seemingly fall on deaf ears.

        If Daesung was more aware of the passage of time, more aware of just how many times he had seen the other one over the years, he would have realized sooner that something was off. He might have noticed that the man never changed, never aged, and also that he had seen him for longer than the normal lifespan of any human being. Time did not pass quite the same though when you have lived for millennia. Humans were not something he overly concerned himself about, except for the desire to call them to him, to the sea, to their deaths. That was all humans were to him, a toy really and nothing more. If the passage of time was something to which Dae paid more attention, he might have noticed that he had been trying to call this one man to him for over three hundred years.

        Youngbae grinned to himself as he heard the siren’s call across the sea. He could always hear him, no matter how far away he was. He listened for when this particular creature surfaced and began his haunting melody. He teleported onto the shoreline of the cove where Daesung sat, proud and beautiful, on the rocks a few hundred yards off to the west. He couldn’t help but admire the way the morning sun made the merman’s skin seem to glow. Youngbae longed to touch it, to feel and see for himself if it was as warm to the touch as it appeared.

        He understood the lure of the siren’s call, could feel the pull of the hauntingly beautiful notes. He understood how humans could fall under its spell and want to follow the notes back the creature from which they came. The song did not have that effect on his kind though, for which Youngbae was very grateful. It meant that he could hear the music whenever he wanted, watch the gorgeous creature as he beckoned, and still live to see another day. Even still, Bae wanted more. He wanted more than to follow the siren from coast to coast, listening to his call from a distance. He wanted to be nearer to him, close enough to speak and hold a normal conversation. He wanted to know more. Bae had grown tired of essentially stalking Daesung.

        As he walked along the beach Youngbae pondered his next move, oblivious to what was happening around him. He was certain that just appearing on the rocks next to the merman would startle him greatly and most likely cause him to flee. Suddenly he stopped, having finally noticed that the song was getting louder and more powerful by the minute. It seems that his debate had solved itself. The stunning creature was actually approaching him, gradually swimming closer and closer. Bae couldn’t help but to stare at the siren as he slowly crossed the waters of the cove. Just when he was sure that the sea was too shallow for him to swim any closer, Youngbae noticed that the creature was now standing on legs, as the water lapped at his new appendages.

        Daesung had finally stopped his song as he took a moment to gain his balance on his newly acquired legs. He hated the things, rarely coming to land because of how gangly, awkward and inefficient they were. But his curiosity had finally gotten the better of him; he had to know more about this confounding creature on the shore. After a moment, Dae continued, this time walking, towards his goal. If he was paying more attention he might have noticed how much the other was gaping at him, but he was entirely focused upon his own mission to pay attention. When he finally stood in front of the other creature he was taken aback. He was obviously not a human. That was now apparent, by the 2 small nubs of horn that were protruding from the shorter man’s hairline. Also he was certain that he saw his eyes flash to all black when he blinked. Daesung couldn’t control himself anymore. He was excited, and he needed to know more. “What are you?” he blurted out.

        Youngbae stood at the water’s edge looking up, staring really, at the stunning vision before him. He tried desperately to focus as he was being asked something, but he was entirely too busy trying not to notice that Daesung was absolutely stark naked in front of him to pay much attention to anything else. “Youngbae,” he answered absentmindedly, his eyes busy roving all over the glistening tan skin of the merman’s human form.

        “Youngbae?” the siren repeated. “What’s a youngbae? I have never heard of anything called that.” Dae cocked his head to the side confused.

        “Oh I am sorry, I misheard you,” Bae blushed furiously in his embarrassment. “My name is Youngbae, as for what, that’s easy. I am a demon. I’m kind of a big fan of yours, I could listen to you sing forever and be happy,” he gushed, pleased to see the other’s cheeks tinged pink now as well.

        “It’s nice to meet you Youngbae, I am Daesung.” He extended his hand in greeting, thrilled when the other shook it, his skin felt nice to the touch, warm and dry. “I apologize for being awkward. I don’t speak to others often. I am the last of my kind, I have no friends left. I have been alone a long time.”

        Youngbae’s eyes blinked black again briefly as he replied. “I would be honored to be your friend Daesung,” he smiled as he spoke. “But let’s see about getting you some clothes if you are going to visit me on land with any frequency, otherwise you are going to have lot of female admirers. I don’t want any competition.” Youngbae couldn’t help but smirk as the merman smiled wide and followed him down the beach.


End file.
